warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is an evil anthropomorphic ape, and a supervillain in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is constantly plotting to take over the world and/or destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is one of the more successful villains in the series, as he defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes including Mr. Mojo's Rising, Los Dos Mojos and Mo Job, and managed to rule the world in Monkey See, Doggie Do and The Powerpuff Girls Rule. Diabolical, cunning and menacing, Mojo is a genius evil mastermind who is determined to rule the world and destroy everything that stands in his way, including the Powerpuff Girls. Background Biography As seen in The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising", Mojo was originally Jojo, the Professor's hyperactive lab assistant who always broke everything. During the event of the creation of the Powerpuff Girls he pushed the Professor towards a container of Chemical X, causing it to break and spill into the concoction. This resulted in an explosion, which caused his simian DNA to mutate, turning his skin green and causing his intelligence and brain to enlarge, growing out of his skull. It also gave him new emotions like envy and inferiority. The Powerpuff Girls Movie heavily borrowed the story line of the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, which was about apes becoming superior like humans and overthrowing their civilization to be Earth's rulers. Mojo Jojo took on a role similar to the character to Caesar, the ape who started the revolution. Mojo is closely associated with the Powerpuff Girls, being partially responsible for their creation and having the same creator. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were created, the Professor lost interest and/or attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him. With newfound intelligence, he donned a tattered overcoat with a partially shredded scarf and a paper bag to cover his brain and ran away, setting his home up in an alley. Spending time on the street by himself with no one to care about him almost immediately turned him cold and emotionless providing a motive as to why he would care to destroy Townsville and conquer the world. He doesn't always do this or makes plans related to this as in one episode he fell asleep while doing nothing but reading a newspaper (but was still beaten up due to circumstances beyond his control). Mojo is shown to have a civilian life despite his criminal activities; he is often shown walking around Townsville without any citizens running in fear, and even buys groceries legally. The girls also tend to treat him as a friendly neighbor, often coming to his house to ask for favors without attacking him (they do sometimes). He is both responsible for the accident that resulted in the girls' creation as well as his own mutation, as well as the Professor's desire to create the perfect little girl. He is frequently referred to as a monkey by himself and others (in reality, chimps are apes, not monkeys). Mojo is disliked by other monkeys and apes, who think he gives them a bad name. Mojo Jojo has been featured five times in the closing "So once again, the day is saved" sequence (including the episodes "Telephonies" and "Get Back Jojo"), making him the second largest day-saver in the series after the girls. In "Child Fearing," Mojo is shown to be a great (and rather artistic) Japanese chef. Another of Mojo's hobbies is building ships in bottles and other scale models, such as in the episodes "A Very Special Blossom" and "What's the Big Idea?". He is also known for his unique mode of speech. He has pale pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long dark blue tunic, and a long purple cape. He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. His exposure to Chemical X led to his brain growing to a ludicrous size, outgrowing his skull and necessitating the helmet to cover and protect it. Later in the episode "Get Back Jojo," Jojo tried to prevent the creation of the Powerpuff Girls by going back in time and destroying Professor Utonium as a child (unaware that he himself would partially cease to exist.) Not only did the Powerpuff Girls foil this plot, but the incident inspired the Professor to take up science in the first place, making Mojo Jojo responsible for the creation of his archrivals once again. Despite being a villain, he has saved the Earth before, when a giant alien overlord had come to destroy the entire planet and force the human race to surrender their pride and bow down to it, Mojo became so stressed over the alien copying all of his plans and crushing his dreams that he brutally attacked the overlord with his karate-chopping skills and finally slammed him with a really thick bread loaf before forcing the alien to admit he was the most evil by grabbing hold of one of its legs in which the alien eventually fled in terror, thus saving the Earth. Townsville, including the Powerpuff Girls then praised him and called him their hero, but he yelled out he was EVIL! He tried to remind them that he is still a villain, but replaced the Powerpuff Girls in the heart-shaped ending sequence, where he tries to negotiate with the Narrator. Near the end of "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't completely evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Personality Original series Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville , and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy/laser weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. He is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie." Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo Jojo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivete. Mojo, for the most part, does whatever he wants. He doesn't follow the rules, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's also something of a loner, and dislikes being surrounded by humans, and to be bothered in the middle of his experiments and plans. However, he has no problem with being assisted if the situation calls for it. Unlike most villains, Mojo is smart enough not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls, and therefore uses his gadgets and plans to keep up with them Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of scheming. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, and building model ships. Mojo is also quite sophisticated, despite his persistent desire to rule the world. He tends to act cordial and friendly to other citizens and strangers when not committing crimes, as well as showing good manners, and is not openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also surprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and sometimes even manages to make friendly conversations with them, when they're not fighting. Mojo also has a sense of honor(albeit a twisted one). In the movie, he sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them. He's able to help people, but usually only if he gets something out of it, or if it's in his self interests. However, he once helped the Powerpuff Girls get rid of Professor Utonium as a teammate, despite the fact he had nothing to gain from the arrangement. Despite Mojo's intelligence and seemingly refined behavior, he has moments where he slips into an almost berserker rage, sometimes regressing to his more animal like traits as seen in The Rowdyruff Boys. However, as seen in Forced Kin, if he is able to channel or atleast direct his anger, he can become even more powerful than the Powerpuff Girls himself. Though these outbursts are seldom seen and only occur when Mojo is pushed to his breaking point. ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' He often acts more thoughtless and childish than the original Mojo does. Unlike his original incarnation, Mojo frequently displays an immature attitude and makes the most childish flaws throughout his plans. While the original Mojo was portrayed as one of the most competent and genuinely threatening villains in the series, the anime version is more of a rather inept comic relief and is seen by the Powerpuff Girls as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. The anime Mojo also does not repeat himself redundantly as the original Mojo does, instead ending most sentences with saying his name (in the English dub, he often talks in the third person point of view). He also repeatedly questions the girls on why they don't leave him alone apparently thinking that the powerpuffs are the bad girls and not him. 2016 reboot series Mojo is an ego-stricken and violent criminal, willing to do whatever it takes to help his plans. Due to his ego though, he often oversees the flaws in his plans, leading to his downfall. He does have a soft-side, caring for his dog, and one of his plans involved stealing the perfect birthday present for his unseen mother. Physical Appearance Original series ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' 2016 reboot series Skills and Abilities Appearances Television ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' ''The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Films and Specials The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' Other cameo appearances Video games Other games Printed Media Comic books Books Miscellaneous TV Commercials Merchandises Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Mojo's voice actor is Roger L. Jackson in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Nolan North. *Mojo is the most recurring villain in the entire series, appearing in 53 episodes. *Mojo's biological father was revealed in a painting in A Very Special Blossom. Strangely, Mojo has his intellegence and human-like behavior as a result of Chemical X, but his father is depicted as a human-like Sea Captain. He lacks the distinctive green coloring that results from Chemical X enhancement on primates, leaving this human-like depiction a mystery. *Mojo has been featured 5 times on the heart-shaped ending sequence. *Despite Mojo's brain being openly exposed from his skull, he never receives brain damage as a result of his pummeling by the Girls, even when his brain is directly struck. *In the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game, we learn that Mojo is afraid of Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuff Girls because of the one time in "Bubblevicious" where she beat him by herself out of immense rage. Ever since that episode, Mojo had been traumatisized by Bubbles, to the point of fearing her. *In Meet the Beat-Alls, Mojo played the part of John Lennon, the Beatles band member who befriended and became romantically involved with Yoko Ono, who is parodied through Moko Jono. Lennon and Ono's relationship is often regarded as the primary cause of what caused the Beatles' dissolution as a band through their unusual antics, similar to Jono's irritating "performance crimes" rendering the rest of the Beat-Alls unwilling to work with Mojo any further. *Mojo was the third character from the Powerpuff girls to host Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block, after Bubbles and the Mayor, however due to a scheduling conflict, he was forced to share hosting duties alongside Blossom and Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Ironically Mojo did two things leading to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls: first he gave the Professor motive to create them ("Get Back Jojo"), and second he pushed Professor Utonium which caused him to smash into the Chemical X that poured into the perfect girl formula, causing a giant explosion that resulted in the girls being born ("Mr. Mojo's Rising", The Powerpuff Girls Movie). This has some fans believing that Mojo was the true creator of the girls. *According to Craig McCracken's scale of the villains on The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo is right in the middle, so he's the main villain and the most intelligent, but not the most evil. (McCracken also said that he can be pushed either way, though.) *Mojo has his own leitmotif, a snippet of which can be heard during the opening when the villains are shown. *Undoubtedly, Mojo's greatest weakness is his constant cackling, which is enough of a distraction for anyone - including the girls - to kick his butt. *Mojo Jojo wet himself once, towards the end of the episode Pee Pee G's. *Although he is the overall main antagonist and has bigger plans, he is occasionally usurped by the more dangerous HIM. Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Villains Category:The Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Transformed characters Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Monkeys Category:Primates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Giants Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Overtakers Category:Cartoon Network villains